Drabbles and Shorts
by Indieblue
Summary: This is a compilation of Drabbles and Oneshots. Mainly Dramione, occasionally other ships. Requests are welcome. I hope you enjoy my weird collection of scenarios that are sure to follow.
1. A little feline fun (Dramione)

SO in between writing **It Was Her Ginger Hair** and **Promise** I've decided to have this 'story' where I just have a compilation of Drabbles and one shots. I'll take requests and one lined prompts if anyone wants to send me any! xx

* * *

Draco Malfoy didn't know when it began; he had only picked it up in his peripherals a few weeks ago. He had a stalker. A tiny, furry, chocolate and beige stalker. The little beast would follow him around as he roamed the castle every evening without fail. He tried approaching it on several occasions but the damn cat just hissed at him, arching its' back and then bounding away.

The thing that perked his interest was its' eyes, he knew those eyes, he just couldn't place where he'd seen them before and he decided then and there he was going to catch that blasted cat.

Draco's plan was simple, he'd round around a corner and the cat would come running after him and then he'd nab it. It wasn't his best plan, but he was running out time. Christmas Holidays started tomorrow and he was determined to capture the cat.

He started walking at a leisurely pace, sensing that the cat had started its' daily routine, he glanced over his shoulder and saw its' eyes trained on him.

Draco saw that he was approaching a corner and started sprinting, ducked around the corner and waiting, the cat was close on his heels, mewing loudly when he snatched it up.

The cat seemed to panic, scratching out blindly, Draco dropped it, nursing his hand where its' claws had dug into him. He watched exasperated as the cat ran away, disappointed. It was his fault for thinking he could simply capture it and question it anyway, it wasn't like it could tell him why it was following him.

Dejected, Draco returned to the Slytherin dorms, grumpily telling his roommates to sod off when they asked what scratched him.

Outside the prefect bathroom, the cat waited until Ron and Luna exited, the door was open just enough for it to slip though; it was going to be a tight fit. The cat barely managed to slip in before the door slammed loudly, echoing loudly through the empty bathroom.

The cat disdainfully looked at the full tub that the two had left behind. It closed its' eyes and felt the change running over its' skin, an uncomfortable feeling and she grew and returned to her normal size, she stood bare, the marble floors cool against the bottom of her feet.

"Really, Ronald? Leaving a full tub behind is irresponsible." Hermione grumbled, as she stepped into the pool, wading into the middle. The water was still piping hot, and she pinned her hair up in a messy bun, leaning against one of the walls basking in the steam.

"That was close," she sighed, thinking she would have to be more careful next time, she had become too bold and cavalier, the bloody git had actually tried to trick her.

The next day when the students were getting off of the train at Platform nine and three quarters, Draco spotted Hermione looking at him, it felt familiar somehow. The bushy haired witch's brown eyes filled him with a nostalgic feeling. Hermione winked at him before walking away, the other members of the Golden Trio by her side. Draco's eyes widening with understanding, and just like every other time he chased her, she was gone by the time he reached her previous location.

* * *

I hope you like the first installment :) this is pretty much going to be a place where I get out all of the ideas that I don't want to make into full stories. **I'm going to be posting PART I of the next chapter of Promise tomorrow.** I'm sooo nervous though because it's quite a big bomb to drop. Anyways **please leave me a review** and let me know what you think of this whole idea, or even check out my other stories xx

Love,

-Indieblue x


	2. The Proposal (Dramione)

Here's the second installment in this compilation of casual shorts. I hope you like it and that you check out my other stories if you haven't already :"). **It Was Her Ginger Hair** is going to be **updated sometime today/ tonight** so look out for that :). **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, the storylines are the only things that belong to me.**

* * *

Five years. It had been five years today when Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, and the day after Draco Malfoy had tracked Hermione down and kissed her speechless.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry frowned, poking Draco with his wand.

"Granger," Theo grunted, unimpressed with how foul Draco's mood was today.

"She's coming back in-"

"She delayed it again, she's postponed her momentous return for another two months." Draco snarled, glancing out of the window. Their target was still holed up in a house across the street, and Auror protocol stated unless the person of interest was leaving the premises then they were to wait for backup.

"That's rough, she really has loved working in Romania this past year," Harry commented, noting how the blonde seemed to be getting angrier by this second.

"Stupid Weasley tried to make a move on her a few weeks back." Draco growled, looking murderous.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, shooting Draco an affronted look from across the room.

"Not you, _Ronald,_ " Draco said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Target is on the move," Theo sighed, watching the Wizard scramble out of his house, a bag secured on his bag, with clothes falling out. "Potter if you don't find more interesting cases soon, I quit."

...

Several hours later Draco returned to the flat he and Hermione shared; when she was here that was. The papers had been following him relentlessly, 'where is Miss Granger?', 'why has she been away from home so long?'. What annoyed him most was the propaganda that the press was spreading encouraged all the bimbos within the city limits to start pursuing him openly. Most of them didn't have two brain cells to rub together, but the real problem was the intelligent ones; they were cunning and creative in their pursuits.

Draco had just sunk into his armchair in front of the fireplace when he heard a bang from his bedroom. Draco cautiously made his way through the flat until he was in front of the closed bedroom door. Strange, he never closed the door. Warily Draco slowly turned the door know and entered the door.

"Granger?"

"Will you marry me, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, a ring box thrust in front of her. A simple silver band was nestled in the plush interior, elegant engravings encompassed the band. Hermione's face was flushed and her hand was shaking in trepidation. Draco crossed the room where she was seated on the bed.

Draco kneeled in front of her, placing his hands on either side of her body. He was going to accept, but he wanted to see her squirm a little longer. Hermione growled unexpectedly and tried to move, when Draco's hand flew out and grabbed her wrist.

"Yes, Hermione. I will marry you," Draco chuckled softly, pulling her down to kiss him.


	3. A Late Night Encounter (Dramione)

**Hey there!**

 **So this was a request from Dragonfan47 where both Hermione and Drafo were animagi. This is the result, it may be a little bit weird, and I'm sorry if you think so too.**

 **If you want you get drop me a request and I will try my best to write it down. Requests and one line prompts are welcome.**

 **Right, so without further ado, here is the chapter :).**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and only the storyline is mine.**

* * *

Hermione could feel his stare burning into the back of her head. She couldn't help herself from reaching back subtlety, and itching her scalp.

Hermione had come into the library for some peace and quiet. She sat in her usual spot in one of the less used areas of the library. Except he always had the same idea. She couldn't remember a time when he didn't sit in the exact same spot; what was intriguing and wholly confusing was when he began to watch her.

 _I need some air_. Hermione thought to herself, closing her textbooks and rolling her parchment tightly. Tucking the huge pile straight into her bag, ensuring the parchment stayed on top as to not damage it. She slung her bag over her shoulder and swiftly left the library. _Draco Malfoy is not going to ruin my evening_.

...

Half an hour later Hermione was sitting in the middle of the Shrieking Shack. A few months ago she had cleaned it up and added a few touches. An armchair in the corner with a floor lamp, and a small circular carpet in the middle of the room. She had left the window boarded up, as to not alert anyone that anything had changed inside.

"A few more words, and I'll be done for today," Hermione mumbled under her breath, smiling triumphantly when she leaned back to look at her essay for Potions.

 _Now I think I'm going to go stretch my muscles a little bit_. Hermione stood up and stepped back from her homework. Stretching her neck to the left, she winced when she heard the satisfying crack _. My neck was starting to cramp up_. She shook her hands out, and focused. She felt the change running over her skin as she began to grow smaller, her clothes grew baggy around her, and she was buried slightly under her jumper. She wiggled out from under it and looked around. Everything looked so much sharper and clearer now.

Where Hermione had previously stood, was now a pure white Artic fox. When Hermione had first learned of her animagus form she was slightly put out. It certainly wasn't inconspicuous year round. The only time she risked going around in broad daylight was during Winter.

 _Time to go for a spin around the forest_. Hermione trotted out of the room, through the cool tunnel and out into the crisp night air.

Hermione's ear perked up as she bounded into the forest. Something was different. She could feel it in the air. Then she stopped, one paw in the air, head lowered as she examined the Husky in front of her. _A Husky? What is a husky-_ Hermione froze when the majestic black and white dog turned to face her. Its' grey eyes started to dance with mirth, _those eyes look familiar_. The husky jerked its' head as it bidding her to follow him as he trotted away. _What the hell, why not?_ Hermione animal instincts were taking over her logical side. Part of her really wanted to play with another creature, and the Husky had provided that exact opportunity.

Hermione bounded after the dog, her eyes watching his flank as he glanced back a couple times to peer at her.

 _This feels so familiar, why?_

The Husky stopped suddenly and disappeared behind a tree. Where did he go? A few moments later Draco stepped out, his school trousers on, his belt was unbuckled and he was barefoot; his chest bare, as his robes were unfastened. His pale blinde hair was rumpled, and he crouched down to look at her, one hand outstretched.

 _I could pretend that humans scare me and run away...he knows..._ Hermione growled lowly in her throat as she saw Draco smirk. _If I had to make any bets on what he would be before this, it would have been a ferret._

"Granger. Don't be difficult. I just want to talk," Draco rolled his eyes when Hermione took a hesitant step backwards.

"I have a spare set of robes if you want?" Draco leaned to his left and picked up a neatly folded set of black robes. Hermione weighed the options in her head. _He won't turn me in for being an unregistered animagus since he's one. Why would he do all this, to hurt me? Get me alone in the woods and kill me? Why does Draco bloody Malfoy keep staring at me when we're in the library._

"Seriously, Granger. It's important," Draco pleaded. _Malfoy is begging me to do something? The world really has flipped its lid._

Hermione padded over to him cautiously, and shifted behind the tree so he couldn't see her. She held out her hand and was surprised when instead of fabric, her hand met warm flesh. Draco pulled on her wrist and she fell into him. He held her tightly against his bare chest.

"You really are stubborn aren't you?" Draco chuckled.

"Malfoy, let go of me! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione sputtered, banging on his chest.

"You're quite attractive under all those baggy clothes you wear," Draco smirked when Hermione's face grew red with embarrassment and anger.

"Unhand me, or I'll be sure to hex you until you see green."

"With what wand?"

"Don't need a wand," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You can perform wandless magic? As a sixth year? I'm impressed." Draco whistled lowly, nodded his head in approval.

"That is beside the point. Aren't you disgusted to be touching a filthy Mudblood?"

"Blood purity doesn't matter to me anymore, Granger." Draco's tone grew serious. "It hasn't for a while."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I don't care what you believe, though I notice that you forgot that your naked and hugging me,"

"I am not hugging you! Give me those robes!" Hermione hissed lowly, trying to squirm out of his grasp, instead all the managed to do was brush her nipples against him. They hardened immediately, and Hermione ground her teeth together when Draco noticed the same thing. His arms tightened around her waist and Hermione decided she had had enough.

"This is weird, a bit bizarre and I think I'm done." Hermione smiled sweetly before she closed her eyes and shifted again. Draco was quick to react however, and held on fast to the white fox. _Not going to happen_. Hermione turned her head until it was resting against his hand and she bit down hard on the side of his hand, her sharp teeth sinking into his warm flesh.

"Fucking hell!" Draco swore as his grip on her loosened enough for her to wriggle out of his grasp. _That's enough fresh air for one evening._

...

Monday morning, two days after her late Friday night encounter, Hermione could feel his gaze from across the Great Hall. _If I don't look at him maybe he'll stop...who am I kidding, he isn't going to stop until I look at him_. Hermione tilted her head up, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice as her warm brown eyes met his steel grey ones.

 _I don't know what is going on with him, and whatever it I'm staying out of it._ Hermione told herself, but deep down as she got lost in his eyes she knew it was only a matter of time. To believe anything else was just her lying to herself. _This is going to be a long year._ Hermione grumbled when she managed to tear her eyes from his. _A very long year._

* * *

 **I hope it met your expectations! It was fun to write and I may write a small part two if I feel up to it. Honestly I saw the most gorgeous Husky today and I reallly wanted to incorporate it into this short. I'm a little sorry but not really. Also Artic Foxes are great!**

 **Any reviews would be lovely.**

 **Love you.**

 **Indieblue xx**


	4. A Late Night Encounter Pt II (Dramione)

**I had a spare minute and I really wanted to write a part two to the previous chapter...so here you go!**

 **Dragonfan47 : I'm positively overjoyed that you loved it, I hope you like this one just as much!**

 **As usual if you have any requests or one lined prompts they are welcome :)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line is mine.**

* * *

It had been just over three months since Hermione's late night encounter with Draco, and in the months past there had been many more. As much as Hermione tried, curiosity drove her to meet Draco in the forest. It was now January and the grounds were covered in a layer of light, fluffy snow.

Hermione reflected on the past few months as she padded through the forest. Some nights neither of them bothered to shift out of their animagus forms, satisfied to run through the trees, bounding over roots, and lapping from small streams. It was the other nights that scared her; she actually looked forward to them, and she didn't know how she felt about that. They didn't talk about the War, Hermione even managed to hold her tongue against asking him about Katie Bell.

No, they often sat against a tree talking about other things; dreams, hopes, and they almost ended up flirting somehow.

It unnerved Hermione because she was beginning to fall for him. She worried because he was growing thinner, and she noticed he only pushed his food around on his plate at meals, occasionally nibbling on some of it.

Today was different. Much like the last time she could feel it in the air.

She shifted back to her human form and picked up the set of robes that had been left by their tree for her, quickly putting them on. When she stood up she met his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and she found breathing to be a challenge.

"Hermione," Draco whispered, closing the distance between them and pressing her up against the tree.

"Draco?" Hermione's eyes widened, as her hands moved to his shoulders to keep her balance.

"Shut up, Granger," Draco growled lowly, one of his moving to her nape, and pulling her upwards until their lips met. She was up on her tiptoes, quivering slightly because he literally took her breath away. He tasted like mint, and he spelled ginger and spice. Hermione found herself working her fingers into his hair.

"Wha-" Hermione panted when Draco pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"We can't do this anymore, Granger," Draco opened his eyes to look at her, starting to untangle himself from her. _Oh hell no_. Hermione tightened her grip on him, and hopped up, so her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Hermione, please," Draco closed his eyes and sighed.

"Not until you explain why you kiss me like...like that. Then tell me we need to stop this," Hermione said with a ferocity that made him open his eyes to look at her again.

"I shouldn't have started this in the first place," Draco said blankly, he seemed to hesitate for a moment, before his arms wrapped around her tighter.

"Because we're on opposite sides of the war?"

"We aren't going to talk about that, Hermione," Draco's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Maybe we should. You tell me what you're supposed to do this year, and I'll...I don't know. You can ask me what you want." Hermione frowned, biting down on her lip.

Draco shot her a droll stare, "sounds like a fair trade, Hermione," he said sarcastically.

"Fine. How about this? What the hell do you want from me?" Hermione shifted to get a better hold on his around his waist, and he hissed when she rubbed against him unwittingly.

"You want the truth?" Draco groaned.

"Yes,"

"I want you. I didn't think this was going to happen. I actually want to tell you everything, but then I would be putting you in danger. I want to kiss you speechless. Salazar I sound ridiculous, but when all this shit is over I want you." Draco confessed, turning his head away from her.

"I want you too. I don't want you to tell me that we're over before we even started though," Hermione gently grasped his face, forcing him to look at her.

"I'm no good for you,"

"I know,"

"Aren't you supposed to come with some bullshit line about how I am good and you don't care,"

"Does that sound like something I would day?" Hermione asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"No,"

"Good. Now I don't care what you have to do, I'm here. I'm staying. This isn't going to be easy, but I'm willing to try if you are." Hermione peered up at him with honest, imploring eyes.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you," Draco sighed. "C'mere," Hermione expected him to kiss her again, but contrary to what she believed, he hugged her to him. Burying his face in her curls, and they sank to the ground just like that. Hermione would remember that moment for years to come. They sat there for hours just holding each other and revelling in one another's presence.

...

Seven years later.

"Fuck," Draco cursed as he nursed his sore thumb. "Remind me why I'm putting this bloody thing together the muggle way?"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder where she was pouring herself a glass of orange juice, to see her husband in the middle of the living room with tools and an array of parts sprawled all around him.

"Because you promised to at least try it, before putting it together with magic, like wr both know will happen anytime now," Hermione giggled.

"Stupid hammer," Draco muttered, pulling his wand out of his pocket, and standing up.

"I'm so proud of you for trying," Hermione smiled warmly, taking a sip of her juice before placing the glass on the kitchen counter. She strolled over to him, and pressed herself into his back, kissing his bare skin in between his shouldet blades.

"Finished," Draco grinned, tucking his wand back into his trouser pocket, twisting around and gathering her into his arms, he lifted her up and carried her over to the couch with him.

"It's beautiful," Hermione sighed happily, lying against her husband as her eyes roved over the intricate wood details.

"What were you dreaming about last night?" Draco asked, kissing the top of her head, his fingers stroking her side.

"Where we started."

"Our late night strolls through the forest you mean?" Draco chuckled, she smiled as she felt the vibrations in his chest.

"Yes, did you think we would end up here?"

"Honestly, I thought you were a bit mental for sticking around,"

"Git," Hermione laughed as she hit his chest lightly.

"You love me, and soon that little guy will as well," Draco grinned, moving his hand to rest on top of her large round tummy.

"I do, and I'm sure he will too. Just try not to spoil him too much?" Hermione rolled her eyes when his face took on an innocent expression.

"Me?"

"Yes you,"

"I did a pretty brilliant job with his crib though,"

"That you did," Hermione nodded in affirmation, her eyes being drawn to the wooden crib in the middle of the living room. "That you did."

* * *

 **Right! Hope you liked it!**

 **Part 2 done and completed. It is quite fun just writing mini shorts, I have to admit.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Tomorrow I'm updating Promise so if you read that story, then get excited! All the fancy schmancy stuff happens at the ball, and I'm attempting to write the whole thing from Luna's perspective!**

 **Love you,**

 **Indieblue xx**


	5. Good Morning (Dramione)

**Here's a little future ish drabble for you. I felt like having a bit of a family oriented one shot. I hope you like it! xx**

 **I'm not going to say much else besides I updated all of my stories recently, and it would mean a lot to me if you would check them out.**

 **Again this drabbles series is open to requests. I mainly write Dramione, but if you have another ship for example: HarryxLuna, I would be completely open to that.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the storyline and any original characters are mine.**

* * *

 _Bright._ The sun was filtering in through the open ornate white glass windows. The cream curtains billowed inside the room gently as the morning breeze blew. It was an elegantly simple room. Dark hardwood floors, cornflower blue walls. When you entered the room to your far left in the corner of the room was the King sized bed, a bedside table on either side. Beautiful, immaculately carved, dark wooden bedside tables. The sheets on the bed were current starch white, the duvet a dark chocolate brown. To your immediate right upon entering the room was the entrance to the Master Bathroom. A bright, airy room, with a large space behind the tub where a window should have been; due to the seclusion of the house and the privacy that they had guaranteed by the blood wards they had decided to just leave it as is. The tub could easily fit four people comfortable, fitting a great deal of the left side of the bathroom. The first thing you saw when you entered the bathroom were the double sink, marble countertops, dark stained cupboards, dark grey tiles.

In the far right hand corner was a walk in closet. She insisted they didn't need one, but he wouldn't hear of anything to the contrary when they were building their home.

She reached across from her, expecting to come in contact with the warm skin of her husband, instead she felt a small body, whose body was vibrating with laughter. Hermione cracked open an eye and was met by the sight of warm chocolate eyes, too similar to her own.

"Well good morning, Mister," Hermione smiled lightly, shifting so she pulled her son's body into hers, his little arms wrapping around her shoulder as he nestled his head into the crook of her neck. She pulled the duvet up higher, not wanting to get out of bed just yet.

"Morning, Mummy!" Scorpius sighed softly, Hermione made a satisfied hum when she heard his soft breathing. _How it is possible to love someone so much I will never know. Well...the sun is up...it's only a matter of time be-_

"MUM!" The voice yelled loudly. Hermione sighed, scrunching up her nose slightly.

"Your sister is awake it seems," Hermione kissed Scorpius' cheek, sitting up with her four year old still clinging to her.

"Which one?" Scorpius giggled, letting go of his Mother and jumping off of the bed, Hermione instinctively went for her wand in case he fell, but he landed perfectly fine. In moments he was scampering across the room and out of the door.

"Whatever I am to do?" Hermione shook her head fondly, pushing her mass of curls out of her face. Some days it was still a little bushy, but for the most part it fell in loose curls down her back.

"Mum?" Avery knocked on her bedroom door, one leg bent, her elbow resting on it as she held back her hair she raised her eyebrows at her eldest.

"Hi, sweetheart, what's going on?" Hermione patted the bed beside her, Avery crossed the room in a few long strides and sat by nest to her, Hermione hugged him into her side with her free arm.

"Lyra is still asleep somehow, despite all of Cassie's yelling," Avery sighed, wrappign an arm around the back of his Mother.

"Lyra can sleep through anything," Hermione laughed gently.

"That she can," Avery agreed.

Avery was her eldest at age sixteen, white blonde hair, and grey eyes, sharp cheekbones, and a kind look about him, he was also a lot taller than her coming in at about six foot two, to her five foot four. Lyra was her second eldest, a fourteen year old who could sleep all day and explore all night, she was fascinated with the stars, her hair the same colour as her brother's and with loose curls that fell down her back, but with her Mother's eyes. Cassiopeia was her third, looking strikingly like her, but the personality of her Father and his eyes to boot, or well how he used to be. A bit arrogant, and she always wanted to get her own way, she was a bossy know-it-all, as James Potter liked to tease her; coming in at the ripe age of nine. Scorpius was her youngest, an incredibly bright, mischievous four year old. Infinitely curious about the world, looking like a miniature carbon copy of his Mother, with her unruly curls.

"Avery, please go see what your sister wants," Hermione pleaded, Avery patted her back and gave her a look of solidarity.

"We'll be going back to Hogwarts in a few days, so you won't have to worry too much about Lyra or I soon," He offered as he hopped off of the bed.

"I'm always going to worry about you, even if you don't really need me to," Hermione stuck her tongue out at her son, who shook his head and jogging out of the room, his bare feet slapping against the hardwood floors.

"Mum?" Lyra yawned sleepily, popping her head into Hermione's room. _Seems everyone is making a visit today._ Hermione mused, climbing off of her bed, padding over to her daughter. Lyra looked dead on her feet, her pale hair piled into a messy bun on top of her head. Star earrings hanging from her ears.

"Yes, honey?" Hermione wrapped her daughter in her arms, who slumped into them, resting her full weight on her Mother as she sighed contently.

"Can I go stargazing tonight with Jamie?" Lyra asked, referring to Harry and Luna's eldest son who happened to be her age. Lily was their eldest daughter and she was a year younger than Avery.

"Sure, for how long and where?" Hermione asked.

"Not too far away from their house, and around eight tonight and I'll be home before midnight...is that ok?"

"As long as you promise to be careful, and either check in with me, or with Uncle Harry at eleven, and if you need me to pick you up, don't hesitate to send me a Patronus," Hermione explained the conditions to her daughter, who nodded groggily against her chest.

"I promise, Dad just got home and is handling Cassie's temper tantrum."

"Did she break anything?" Hermione asked reluctantly.

"The blue vase, Gran Weasley gave us a few years back." _I liked that vase, a little magic should be able to make it good as new though._

"Did you tell your Father, good morning?" Hermione already knew the answer but she liked checking.

"I gave him a pat and a kiss, does that count?" Lyra mumbled, beginning to feel heavier and heavier. _For such a slim child, she really can be heavy sometimes._ "I saw him apparate into the front yard and somehow managed to get downstairs and say hello before he even came inside."

"Honey, go sleep in my bed, Mummy is going to go downstairs an-"

"Please don't snog Dad on the kitchen counter again," Lyra groaned, moving out of her Mother's arms and dragging herself over to the bed, managing to gather just enough energy to fling herself onto it. "This is good. This I like." Lyra murmured into the duvet, snuggling into the bed.

"No promises," Hermione sang whimsically, teasing her daughter. Who was knocked out and quietly slumbering away.

Draco Malfoy walked into his house that morning braced for chaos. It was his first time back home since the children had returned home for Christmas break. He, Harry, Ron and Blaise had been on an Auror mission for the past two weeks. Cassiopeia always acted up when her older siblings came home because she didn't think everyone was paying enough attention to her. Draco found it both endearing and utterly annoying. Having been greeted by Lyra whilst she was half asleep had already put him in a good mood, so he braced himself for what else was to come.

That is why he was not surprised when Avery on one knee in front of his youngest daughter, wiping away tears as Cassie babbled on. Draco couldn't quite make it out from the front door. What he was unprepared for was the small tyke that sprinted across the room and tackled his shins. Draco bit his lip to not curse out loud. _Fuck. Be a good example. No cursing. He's just four, four and extremely jubilant about everything._

Shins slightly sore, Draco bent down and met the gaze of his giggling four year old. "Well good morning to you too, Scorp."

"Mooorning, Daddy!" Scorpius squealed when Draco scooped him up and span him in a circle.

A few moments later Draco was tickling his son, Avery had sat Cassiopeia down in the kitchen to eat some breakfast as she watched in awe as Avery whipped up the pancake batter. Hermione walked into the kitchen, whistling absently, stopping when she saw her husband. Smirking she leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed. "Good morning."

Draco carefully put Scorpius down. "Go give Cassie a good morning kiss," the young boy's eyes widened with glee as he ran away, to his sister's side.

Hermione sauntered over to Draco, a playful twinkle in her eye. "I see you came back in one piece."

"I distinctly remember a specific brunette telling me she would cause me physical and mental harm if I didn't," Draco smiled lopsidedly. "Good Morning, Missus Malfoy," Draco mumbled as he placed a kiss on Hermione's lips, twirling her in a circle, as she smiled happily against his lips.

"Mum and Dad are kissing in the kitchen again!" Cassiopeia groaned, sipping her orange juice.

"Personally I'm just amazed that they are still that happy to see each other after twenty years of being together, seventeen of being married," Avery smirked, bemused.

Hermione pecked Draco's lips again, her hands delving into his hair. "I love you, Mister Malfoy."

"I love you too, Hermione," Draco grinned, tugging affectionately at one of her curls, "it certainly has been a good morning, hasn't it?"

"Definitely, a very good morning indeed," Hermione nodded again in affirmation, claiming his lips again. _A very good morning._

* * *

 **There's a little fluff for your evening, morning, noon, afternoon, night! I hope you enjoyed it, please don't forget to leave a review :)**


	6. Merry Christmas (HarryxLuna)

**Merry Christmas...in September!**

 **I couldn't help myself ok? I really love Christmas. You would not believe. It scares me sometimes exactly how much I enjoy it.**

 **This oneshot is mainly to quench my needs and for a lovely person who shares the love of HarryxLuna. I love Harry and Luna soooo much, in my one shot Neighbours? They are together, in one or two of my shorts I'm pretty sure they are as well. I adore this pairing and not enough people write looong stories about them. I absolutely love a good 30+ chapters, over a couple hundred thousand words kind of fic. I really do. I need more of this ship.**

 **Albinokittens300 and I agree on this, and I wrote this for them :"). *crosses fingers and hopes I did well writing Luna* I love my quirky Ravenclaw, and I just want to do her justice. Really I do. Anyways I hope you enjoy this little oneshot that I whipped up this evening :D**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the storyline is mine.**

* * *

 **Christmas Eve, 1998**

Christmas Eve and he was the only one of his friends who wasn't paired up with someone. Ron had gotten over Hermione's swift rejection and in the months after the war, he and Lavender decided to try again. No more squealing and 'Won Won' this time around. Lavender had calmed down significantly after Greyback had attacked her during the Battle of Hogwarts. It had been close, but she survived. She had the scars along her face and neck to prove it. Hermione was dating someone, much to her insistence that she wasn't; Harry knew. She was one of his best mates and he could tell that she was happily involved with someone. Most of the time at least. Some days she stalked back into the eighth year dorms that McGonagall had given them; livid, full of pure rage and downright frightening.

That was what led him to be ambling aimlessly around the castle that night. Finding himself sitting in the Astronomy Tower, in the exact place Dumbledore had been before he died. Harry was quietly contemplating his life, hands resting on one of the lower iron railings as he stared out at the grounds covered in snow, illuminated by the moonlight; when she appeared. Harry didn't even notice she was there until she spoke up.

"Hello, Harry," A musical voice greeted right behind him. Startled he immediately went for his wand before noticing her hair. Her long, dirty blonde, crinkly hair. Hazel eyes met calm, silvery grey ones and Harry felt a wash of calm run over his body.

"Luna," Harry smiled gently, relaxing and patting the spot next to him. "What brings you to the Astronomy Tower?"

"I'm not sure," Luna returned his smile, sitting down cross-legged next to him. "I would have thought you would have all gone to the Burrow for Christmas," She noted, still meeting each other's gaze.

"Nope, for some reason pretty much all the eighth years decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas," Harry replied, noticing that a strand of hair had fallen into her face, he reached out and tucked it behind his ear. "Did you not want to go back home for Christmas, Luna?"

"Daddy got held up in Iceland. He went to go see a friend of his, but unfortunately they couldn't organise and international portkey in time for Christmas," Luna said airily, grasping her crossed legs with her hands and rocking back and forth gently. Luna broke their eye contact and her eyes locked onto the moon.

"Luna?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Didn't Blaise Zabini ask you out a couple weeks ago?" Harry frowned, a weird feeling burning in his chest.

"Oh that," Luna turned to look at him again, a serene expression on her face as she calmly continued speaking, "that was just to make Ginny jealous. They were fighting you see."

"Pardon?" Harry's jaw dropped, a bit dumfounded.

"Ginny and Blaise were fi-"

"I got that part," Harry interrupted her, "they're together? Ginny told you that?"

"She didn't need to, I could tell. She always looking at him you see, and when he thinks no one is looking he sighs, and then his eyes always dart to her."

"That's quite a detailed recollection," Harry whistled lowly.

"Ginny is my best friend. She's not very good at keeping secrets, and no matter how good Blaise is, I can still tell how much he loves her," Luna giggled, one hand reaching up to fix her wand into place.

"Wow...just, whoa."

"Harry?" Luna asked, a slight frown appearing on her face as she quietly regarded him.

"Yes, Luna?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"I dunno, if I'm being honest. Anything is fine. I'll just be grateful you got me a gift thinking of me," Harry grinned, resting his head on his upper arm that was crossed over his other one on the railing. "What do you want?"

"What I want...I don't think you can give it to me," Luna smiled sadly, a whirlwind of emotions playing out through her eyes, but Harry just couldn't figure out what she was trying to tell him. _Why does she look so sad?_

"I'll try my best if I can," Harry said candidly, wanting to do anything to get rid of the morose look on her face.

"Maybe someday, Harry Potter," Luna gave him one more weak smile before standing up, and dusting herself off.

"Are you sure, Luna?" Harry's brow puckered as he sat up to look at her properly. Navy blue t-shirt, black and white striped shorts, magenta socks, dirigible plum earrings and all. _She's beautiful._

"I'm sure, Harry. Maybe Santa will make my wish come true," Luna teased, twirling on her heel and skipping out of the tower.

"There is something infinitely charming about Luna Lovegood," Harry murmured to himself, ruffling his hair.

...

 **Christmas Eve, 1998**

 **Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts**

 _This is mental. Barmy. I should just go back to my dorm and listen to the other guys talk about nothing of any real consequence. Well, sometimes it is of consequence, but when I left they were talking about what would happen if they threw something at Peeves. 'Would it go through him do ya reckon?', 'Peeves would just catch it and throw it back at you'. That's not even what's important right now. Right now, what's important is that, I'm here and there's no way she will be. I didn't even bring the gift I got her. Why didn't I bring her the gift? I got it two weeks ago. I saw the ribbon and thought, hmm Luna. Wait Harry. AArgh this is pointless, I'll just leave and it'll be like I was never even he-_

"Harry?" The whimsical voice he had hoped, but daren't believe he was going to hear rang out behind him.

"Luna!" Harry's voice cracked, grimacing momentarily, he replaced it with a wide smile. _Shit, she looks really pretty. Would she think I was weird if I told her that? I've been constantly thinking about her for the past few months, and I don't think this is healthy. SHe was all sad yesterday, and I don't want that, but I don't think I can do anything to help._

"Hermione gave me this when she passed me, she was quite happy you know. I can't wait for her to tell you who she's seeing. I think he can be rather charming when he wants to be," in Luna's hands was the shoddily wrapped gift in teal and cream checkerboard wrapping paper. _That's my gift...but...oh, I mean. How did Mione even know that I was going to see Luna?_

"It's for you," Harry rasped, his mouth suddenly felt incredible dry, his hands felt clammy. _Chosen one,_ Harry snorted. _I'm the Chosen One yet I'm about to lose it. Become a messy pool of nerves and ramblings. Defeated the Dark Lord did we? The girl I...the girl I like it about to open my gift and I can't handle that. Godric it's happening. She has such nice, slender fingers. She's gently removing the bow. I like how she opens things, so gently, peeling off the tape, instead of tearing into like Ron. Am I really admiring how she opens presents? I'm a goner._

Luna removed the long ribbon from the wrappings and her eyes widened as she stared at the slender, deep blue ribbon, it matched her house colours perfectly. Wordlessly she tucked the wrapping paper under her arm, and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Harry's breath caught in his throat when she began tying it tightly around her hair to keep her ponytail secured. "I love it," Luna smiled warmly, padding over to him. Tonight she was barefoot and wearing a midnight green frock. It was tight until right below her ribs, where it then fell gracefully, brushing over her curves.

"I'm glad," Harry swallowed anxiously, she was mere inches from him, and he was unsure what to do.

"Ha-"

She didn't get to finish however, because Harry gathered his famous Gryffindor courage, swallowed down his fears that were screaming this was a bad idea; he reached out, wrapped his arms around her lower back pulling her into him, and he kissed her. Softly, his hands were trembling, he close his eyes as Luna relaxed into him. It was soft, warm, and it made his body feel tingly all the way down to his toes. Luna nipped on his bottom lip playfully, and when he leaned back she was beaming. Positively radiating happiness.

"Guess what?" Luna whispered merrily, her silver grey eyes locked on his, her hands moving up to play with the hairs on his nape, her fingers tangling into his hair.

"What?" Harry breathed lightly, he felt like his knees were going to give out. He didn't care if that wasn't a 'manly' thing to do. He had just kissed the girl he had been thinking of kissing for the longest time- and she was smiling.

"I got my wish."

"What was it?" Harry chuckled lightly.

"For you to pluck up the courage to kiss me," Luna smiled dreamily, tiptoeing to kiss his lips gently again.

"Merry Christmas, Luna."

"I didn't get the chance to get you a gift," Luna sulked.

"You not rejecting me was the best gift you could have gotten me, Lu," Harry blushed slightly.

"Then Merry Christmas, Harry," Luna whispered, pulling him down to kiss her again. _Merry Christmas._

* * *

 **Did...did I do it? Please let me know what you think, and remember that one lined prompts and requests are welcome here. Send me a PM or a review on this story works, whatever you prefer *smiles broadly***

 **Love you,**

 **Indieblue xx**


	7. Wedding Preparations (FTT)

**WARNING.**

 **If you haven't read my story Fall Through Time, then this may be a little spoiler-like. It's not really, but I didn't want to post this in my story, but I still wanted to post it. If you want to read FTT then I suggest skipping this chapter, or reading it :D I would be so happy if you read it.**

 **I'm thinking about doing a dedications Christmas series as well during December, so if you have any requests, I would be happy to do it. It'll be my gift to you guys.**

 **I know for sure I'm going to write one for prattster666 (my wonderful beta), chic. geek. fangirl. freak, MissesE and a few other people so far!**

 **This drabble is when the Potters are getting ready for Narcissa and Lucius' wedding. It's not particularly long, but I thought it would be nice thing to do for a certain someone.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **For DanceAnna xx**

Hermione was staring into her bathroom mirror, her hands shaking as she pinned the front of her hair back so it was out of her face. Dorea was going to wear a less traditional outfit as a unspoken statement, whereas she insisted that Hermione wore deep purple robes. The sleeves fell loosely to her elbows, long slits up the side so that when she moved her arms they were exposed. The dress brushed her ankles and she had opted for plain, enclosed black shoes; her skirt was long enough to cover them so she hadn't spared it a second thought.

Draco had sat her down and gone through what a traditional wizarding wedding was normally like. Hermione had merely raised an eyebrow when he told her about _old_ , traditional weddings. The words 'naked in a circle in the woods' had earned a light laugh from her. He did add however that as a bit of a rebellion on her part in support of her sister, Narcissa had arranged for her wedding to have some muggle themes.

Hermione smoothed down the front of her robes and took in a shuddering breath, scrutinizing herself in the mirror. A girl that looked frightfully pale due to nerves was reflected back at her. Raven curls throw back over her shoulders, hazel eyes worried and anxious. Taking a deep breath she turned away from her reflection. _I'm as ready as I'll ever be._

On the other side of the house Dorea was fussing at James and Draco's hair, scowling slightly and shooting Charlus accusatory glances every now and then.

"What, love?" Charlus asked innocently, even though he knew exactly why.

"You Potters and your ruddy hair," Dorea grumbled under her breath.

Charlus ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further causing his wife to roll her eyes; he strode across the room and leaned into her so his lips were right by her ear, and in a voice barely above a whisper he said, "I seem to recall you quite liking to pull on my hair." Dorea's hands stilled in Draco's hair, an eyebrow raised as she twisted her head to look at her husband. James rolled his eyes at the looks his parents were giving each other, hitting Draco's arm softly and jerked his head in the direction of the door. Both Potter brothers were out of the room in moments, and in sync, their hands reached up and ruffled their hair.

"Are you sure you're okay with going to the wedding today?" Charlus asked reticently, closing the distance between him and Dorea, hands smoothly moving over her hips and onto her behind.

"I may not be as brave as you, love, but I can do this. I won't be cowed into submission by my fear of that house." Dorea pulled herself flush against her husband, hands travelling up his chest, around his neck and into his hair. "By the way, I seem to recall you enjoying me pulling on your hair."

Charlus' hazel eyes darkened then, and Dorea smirked when his lips descended on hers hungrily.

"We...are...going...to...be...late," Dorea murmured against Charlus' lips in between kisses.

"Make an impression," Charlus replied, squeezing her bottom gently. "Fashionably late as muggles say."

"Charlus Potter are you trying to take my mind off of the fact that I'm going to be spending hours in the presence of people that I haven't spoken to in years?" Dorea laughed lightly as Charlus' lips moved in a trail to her neck, placing an open mouth kiss where her shoulder and neck met.

"Maybe, is it working?" Charlus whispered.

"Yes," Dorea smirked, "come on, Let's go." Dorea breathed in deeply, fixing and smoothing down her dress. Hazel eyes met anxious grey ones. Dorea offered her husband her hand, which he took firmly in his own.

"Ready?"

"No, but that's okay too," Dorea smiled weakly, and like their sons, they exited the room. They had a wedding to attend.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it xx**

 **Please let me know what you think, and I'll be updating Fall Through either today or tomorrow, ( prattster, hopefully, crosses fingers xx)**

 **I hope you liked this DanceAnna, if not, I'm sorry :C**

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xx**


	8. The Night They Met (IWHGH)

**This is a bit of a drabble showing part of Ginny and Theo's relationship from my story, It Was Her Ginger Hair. I just meant to have a short, playful thing. Hopefully I can update FTT, TTPOC, or IWHGH soon, but right now I'm focusing on the Christmas Drabble series I'm writing for you lovely humans!**

 **I hope you are all doing well, and thank you all so much for reading my stories :D**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's are mine.**

* * *

 **Wednesday, November 13th, 1996**

 **Slytherin Common Room**

Theodore Nott found his eyes being drawn to the ginger hair swishing down her back as she moved to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Last night she bumped into him at the Slytherin house party because Blaise had knocked into her; the first thing she said to him was, "you're the Nott guy that my roommate wants to shag right?"

He had been so taken aback, that instead of scowling like he normally would, he smirked and struck up a conversation with her.

"He's your friend right?" Ginny jerked her chin in Blaise's direction. The Italian had somehow transfigured a glass into a bouquet of larkspurs and was trailing after Daphne, who rolled her eyes and was in search of Pansy.

"Brother." Theo corrected her, and Ginny tilted her head in his direction, eyes sparking with curiosity.

"That close, hmm?" Ginny hummed, nodding appreciatively.

"He may be an idiot sometimes, but don't let him fool you. He's a brilliant wizard." Theo had no idea why he was being so open with a girl he had only officially just met, much less a blood traitor. Theo was however perplexed at what grudge his Father had against the Weasleys, why he detested them with what seemed like every fibre in his body.

"What about you? What's your story?" Ginny asked with a small smile, taking a drag from her butterbeer.

"I don't have a story," Theo frowned lightly at her.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," Ginny faced him fully.

"How about you go first," Theo quirked an eyebrow. Leaning against the wall behind him, crossing his arms over his chest, whilst Ginny took a few steps closer. Everyone else was too involved in whatever they were doing to notice them conversing.

"Well I'm the only girl amongst my siblings, I'm also the youngest, so I had to deal with a house of rowdy boys my entire life," _what a stark contrast to my childhood. Darkness, loneliness, praying for days when Draco or Blaise would come over. The only good thing was Gwen...and she's locked in the fucking basement now._ Theo's hatred for his Father began to bubble up inside of him, but he breathed in deeply and tuned back into what Ginny was saying. Listening to her was soothing for some reason, and the anger ebbed away just as quickly as it had come.

"I had a crush on Harry for a few years, and I was possessed by Voldemort in my second year-"

"I'm sorry what?" Theo balked at how cavalierly she had said it, and she was looking at him with a nonplussed expression.

"I had a crush on Harry for a few years-"

"Not Potter, you were possessed by You-Know-Who?" Theo hissed.

"Well I don't really talk about it, and I thought you would know, but if I'm going to get you to open up I have to tell you something just as important, don't I?" Ginny took another sip of her butterbeer, raising her eyebrows as she did.

"You're definitely something aren't you, Red," Theo shook his head in slight disbelief.

"Red?" Ginny's brow furrowed together, "isn't your housemates nickname for me, Weaslette?" Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not my housemates am I?" Theo smirked, "and I like Red." Neither of them knew it yet, but that was the conversation that changed everything.


	9. November (Dramione)

**It's been a really long time since I posted anything on this story, but I decided to take two things I wrote and posted on tumblr and then post them here as well. So you'll be getting multiple updates from me.**

 **This one was for a dear friend, and it meant quite a lot to me.**

 **Either way, please let me know what you think :)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com (I tend to post drabbles, talk a looot about Harry Potter, let you know when I update etc, so if you want to send me asks or requests for drabbles that may be the best place to do it :P)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the story line belongs to me.**

* * *

Hermione was sitting upright, naked body covered by the black silk sheets that she held to her breast bone. She glanced to her right at the naked back beside her. How had she gotten to this point. She tried to break it down over the past few months, if there was a specific day or moment. She came to the conclusion that it all started because of that one day. That one moment. Hermione pursed her lips, pushing her wild curls back with one hand. Contemplating whether to leave before he woke up or face her actions and stay. She had no clue what he would want her to do. Which is why she sat still, brown eyes watching the sun rise through the cracks in the curtains across the room from the bed.

Hermione's mind drifted until she was lost in the memories of _that_ day.

…..

"Well at least you had the decency to come tell me yourself," Hermione said coldly, her wand was in her hand and his eyes were darting to it every few moments.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, I was going to tell you," he started, taking a step towards her.

"You've been engaged since November, Draco Abraxas Malfoy!" Hermione hissed, her hand tightening on her wand, her knuckles turning white. "If you didn't notice, it's _May_ you bloody wanker!"

"It's arranged, I don't love her. I barely spend time with her-"

"WE LIVE TOGETHER YOU TWAT," Hermione screamed, taking two quick steps and shoving her wand under his chin. Draco slowly raised his hands in surrender, grey eyes wide. He knew that she wouldn't take it well, and he'd expected her to be livid, and perhaps to hex him. What he didn't expect was to see that broken look in her eye, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"We were talking about getting married and having kids just last week, we share bills. We go into Diagon Alley all the time despite the nasty looks people give you, and we go to Family dinners at the Weasleys."

"I love you, Hermione. It's you I want to have children with, and marry and grow old with," Draco tried to grasp her shoulders, but she dug her wand in a bit deeper, to drive in the point that touching her was a horrid idea at this current juncture in time.

"When were you planning on telling me that we couldn't have that," Hermione asked softly. When Draco didn't respond immediately she growled the question out once more.

"Before the wedding invitations went out," Draco said quietly.

"When pray tell is that?" Hermione asked in a deceptively calm tone.

"On Monday."

"It's Saturday...you waited until two days before your bloody wedding invitations to Astoria _fucking_ Greengrass go out, to tell me that you've been engaged for _seven_ months!" Hermione spat, shooting him a disgusted look before casting a stinging hex-which she aimed and hit him on his right shoulder-then she turned on her heel, and stalked away.

Five minutes later she was screaming at him across their bed. Seven minutes later she cast a _Stupefy_ at him, which he managed to dodge by a fraction of an inch. Eleven minutes later she was packing up her things, throwing whatever she could in her beaded bag from years ago, from a time which seemed just as desperate as now in her mind. She was confused. She was hurt. She was _irate._ Her hair sparked as she grabbed her deep purple outer robes on the way out the door, firing a _Reducto_ over her shoulder, not caring that it created a crater in what used to be _their_ living room.

Which is how she found herself staying at Ginny and Theo's house. Theo was one of Draco's best mate, but he pretended that he didn't know Draco when he was around Hermione, and he made sure to keep it simple when Draco asked about her wellbeing.

When the invitations went out, Hermione burnt hers. She would've screamed about the audacity of some people, when Theo told her that Narcissa sent them to every prominent member of Wizarding Society. War heroes were definitely on the list of invitees. His point was only confirmed when Ron and Harry both showed up in a rage, invitations in hand, both biting at the bit to go after Draco. _"I knew he was a sodding prick,"_ said Ron. _"I'll hex his bollocks off so he can't reproduce,"_ said Harry.

She appreciated the thought, but her friends anger only made the situation worse somehow. It wasn't as if she was some dirty, little secret. Their relationship had been public, they lived together, they loved each other. She didn't know how she missed it, how she had been misled to believe that she could really have him, have all of him.

Days passed by where she didn't leave her room, sometimes she didn't eat, mostly she buried herself in books, writing and research. For what she couldn't tell you, she didn't know herself. She was thankful that she worked for herself, and even more grateful that Luna was so excellent at her job; she ran Hermione's bookshop with ease, coming to visit every few days to update her on what was going on.

Ginny was the only reason she remembered to eat, her stubborn, fiery friend refused to let her starve. When Hermione fell asleep on the armchair in her room, Ginny made sure to cover her with a sheet.

Draco's wedding loomed closer and closer, it was scheduled for December fifteenth. It was the end of November and she went outside more often, she hated this month at the moment, and she would be happy it was ending if not for the events that were going to come up with the upcoming one. She found a flat a couple months back, let Ginny and Theo have their house back, which Theo grumbled wasn't possible since Blaise was there every other day anyways.

December fourteen she went out drinking in the middle of the day; falling asleep on her couch in the afternoon, swaddled in warm, thick blankets. December fourteenth he showed up at her doorstep, soaked through because of the rain, despite being a Wizard.

December fourteenth she hit him for all the pain he caused her, she hit him until she slid down onto her knees, defeated, broken. She was somehow surprised to see the same brokenness, the same defeat in the eyes she knew so well, in the person she loved so much.

December fourteenth she slowly led him to her bedroom, knowing he was promised to another, knowing that she would have to let him go. She knew that it was only going to end in pain and heartache. Nothing good was going to come of this.

Yet, it was tender, it was slow, it was heated, then she was hitting his chest as she rode him, tears streaming down her face. She leaned down and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He loved her he said. I hate you she replied. They were explosive together, that's the only way she could explain it. She was fire, he ice, they clashed and collided violently, but somehow they co-existed peacefully, lovingly.

Hours of shaky hands, quivering thighs, loud screams, soft moans, bites, nips, scratches. Of whispered secrets that they dare not say too loud for fear that the moment would be over. Sweaty bodies, tongues and hands everywhere.

Hermione didn't remember what time either of them fell asleep, but when she woke up the next morning, for one brief, beautiful moment she forgot what today was. She forgot what was going to happen. She was just Hermione and he was just Draco. Then it all came crashing down.

Now she wasn't sure whether to leave and come back later when he would no longer be here, or stay and say her final goodbye.

Biting her lip, hard, she made her decision. She carefully climbed out of bed, her body a bit sore, her legs shaky, but she kept moving. If she looked back, she knew she wouldn't be able to walk away. She had to. She had to walk away. She hated herself right now, having given in last night.

Hermione began to panic as she realised exactly what she had done. She was a _horrible_ person, she deserved all the pain and suffering she had wrought upon herself. Every last bit of it.

Hermione paused by the closet door, wincing as it creaked open, grabbing some simple black robes, and slipping them on. When she was done, she grabbed a black lace panty, stepping into it and shimmying it on.

She found herself in the Leaky Cauldron, sitting at the bar, drinking some water and staring blankly at the counter. She had used some freshening charms so she didn't reek of sweat and sex. Hannah looked at her sympathetically and asked her what she wanted to eat, her treat. Hermione smiled gratefully before replying whatever Hannah fancied as long as there were no tomatoes in it.

Hannah had whipped up some Pumpkin soup and a grilled chicken sandwich; she would've commented on the odd combination, but it was just so good that Hermione didn't utter a peep. She was almost finished when she heard a deep voice behind her say, "Now what are you doing here?"

* * *

 **There was a question of whether to do a part 2 to this or not, so if anyone wants that then please let me know :D**

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	10. Snow (Lily LunaxScorpius)

**This one means a lot to me because it's the first pairing I ever wrote when I started writing fanfic. I do have a good portion of an epic written for this pairing, that I have yet to post anywhere, but it needs a great deal of editing, re-writing and fixing.**

 **Yay for me updating this story twice in less than ten minutes XD**

 **I hope you enjoy it, again, this is another one I posted on tumblr :P**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line belongs to me.**

* * *

Snow. The cold powder had fallen in the dead of night and was thickly covering everything in sight, and she loved every bit of it.

Whenever she thought of snow she thought of _him_ if she was being honest with herself. He was her brother's best mate, and despite their Father's previous animosity and disdain for one another, the boy's had become unlikely friends.

She tucked her bottom lip into her mouth, teeth lightly raking over the slightly cracked skin. Someone had left the window cracked open ever so slightly last night and the frigid air had squeezed its way into what would have otherwise been their toasty room.

It was Saturday, and not only that, it was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school year. Which was horridly exciting because even though they talked occasionally, Scorpius hadn't treated her as more than Albus's little sister-until a few weeks ago when she had been out of bed after curfew.

She was a Fifth Year and a prefect, unfortunately it hadn't been her night for patrol-he knew that, he was Head Boy after all. Right alongside her cousin Rose, whose dream to become Head Girl had been fulfilled and she was still on a high from it. Not as stressed about NEWTs as she had been for her OWLs; not yet at least.

 _Today is going to be a good day,_ Lily told herself, grinning happily, staring out the window as she saw a figure trudging through the snow. Who it was, she wasn't sure. She couldn't make them out from here, she shrugged nonchalantly and turned away, humming a jovial tune as she headed back to her bed. _I just know it._

…

Lily Luna Potter was of a slim build, it probably helped that she was a Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but she had enough hips to grasp, and she had a delightful arse. Scorpius knew if his best mate could hear the way he thought about his younger sister then he'd hex him until he was satisfied.

Recalling an incident from their Fourth Year when James was still at school with them made him shudder involuntarily. Those Sixth Years really had been stupid to have made such lewd comments about Molly Weasley-a Hufflepuff-without paying attention to know that Albus and James were around the corner. The Potters took family very seriously, which was the main reason he hadn't asked Lily out yet.

Scorpius scrunched up his nose in frustration as he watched the dark red haired girl plop down next to her best mate, and cousin, Hugo Weasley. The ginger haired boy with caramel skin and bright blue eyes. In their younger years Hugo was mainly overlooked by the female and male population, but now because of his attractiveness, he'd been getting asked out more often.

Lily of course was deeply protective, and she hexed all the girls, and boys that made crude comments when she heard them in the corridors. Bright green eyes flashing, slender hands holding her vine wood wand dangerously.

This wasn't just a case of wanting what he couldn't have, since he had seen her first after all. He hadn't even met Albus yet when he first lay eyes on her.

She had been pretty, and at the time he didn't know why his heart skipped a beat, or why he couldn't get her out of his head for weeks. But it wasn't just that she was pretty, it was that she had been looking at him too, and her curious eyes weren't filled with pity or hatred, but rather warmth and he felt something that day. Something he didn't feel with anyone else.

…

 _This is getting ridiculous,_ Albus rolled his eyes whilst peeking at his best mate out of the corner of his eye. _I really can't believe I'm fucking doing this,_ Albus hesitated for a moment before uncorking the vial he had brought with him under the table, slyly bringing it up and slipping three drops into Scorpius's pumpkin juice.

 _Hopefully this will stop the two of them from lusting over each other across the Great Hall...I really can't believe I'm doing this...but I'd rather deal with Scorpius at family dinners than that prick Avery that's been sniffing around Lil. Fucking mutt._ Albus turned back to his Breakfast, today was going to be great for him, since he got to sit back and watch the show. Then it would be all too amusing when Scorpius came back later, tail tucked between his legs, trying to pretend nothing had happened, then eventually pleading to go out with Lily. Where he would then feign anger and from the goodness of his heart-after letting off a hex or two-he would allow it.

With smug eyes he watched Scorpius down the rest of his pumpkin juice-three drops had been a bit excessive, but he didn't want to risk it not working. _All it does is make you go after what you desire. Now all that's left is to sit back and relax._

…

Lily had been walking next to Hugo, gloved hands tucked into her cream coat pockets, wearing a pair of thick, black leggings with a heating charm built in, her favourite black lace up leather boots, not that she bothered to do up the laces more than halfway, and a dark navy blue sweater. Her Aunt Luna's old house scarf wrapped loosely around her neck-she'd smiled lightly and winked at her after she'd come home for Christmas after her first year, knowing that the sorting hat wanted to put her in Ravenclaw and Slytherin as well. Her coat was open, and she knew her Father would fuss that she was going to get herself sick if she didn't button it up, but she used plenty of warming charms and it really wasn't that cold out.

What she hadn't noticed was the blonde haired Slytherin with grey eyes that was following close behind her. Hugo spotted one of his friends from Ravenclaw, looking guiltily at lily before she waved him off. Telling him she'd wait for him here.

Not too far away, Albus rubbed his hands together in anticipation, _three,_ Scorpius was behind her, _two,_ he grabbed her elbow, _one,_ he pulled her into an alley. _Now let the fun begin._

Lily was startled when someone pulled her from the lane into the alley, snow crunching under their boots. Her hand had quickly found her wand, but upon seeing who it was she relaxed. What she wasn expecting was to see the possessive, almost feral look in his stormy grey eyes.

"Scorpius?" She whispered, she didn't feel afraid though, it felt as if everywhere he touched had come alive. Electricity was crackling over the place he had touched her arm, and it wasn't even skin to skin contact.

She bit her bottom lip, and his eyes widened a fraction.

"Fuck Lily, you're making it really hard to stop wanting you this much," Scorpius said lowly, and her lips parted.

"Stop? Why would you ever want to do something _silly_ like th-" Lily's eyes had been dancing with mischief, and a sly smile had taken over her face, but she didn't get to finish what she was saying before Scorpius's head dove down, his hands grasping her face, a low growl in his throat.

His lips were a lot softer than she thought they would be, his hands were rough, calloused. She kissed boys before, a few more than she knew her Father would be happy with since she hadn't dated any of them, not really at least. Nothing. Nothing compared to this.

She felt her magic flare up inside her, she didn't know what came over her, but her hands slid up his body and into his hair, tugging at his short locks.

She was the one who growled this time when Scorpius backed them up until her back was pressed against the cool stone. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled herself up, wrapping her legs around waist.

His hands swiftly moved to grab her arse, and she felt his erection against her core. Everything felt incredibly hot and almost made moaned when his tongue delved into her mouth.

She did moan, breathlessly, when she shifted her hips and ground against him. He groaned at that, and squeezed her arse with his large hands, their tongues moving against each other almost wildly.

She pulled away for a split second, and moaned his name, and then she saw the lust clear from his eyes, which were now wide and a bit panicked.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Lily. Fuck. I-I-I have to go," Scorpius, neatly put her down, and extracted himself from her, cheeks flushed.

Lily cocked an eyebrow, smirking, "I'll see you later, Scorpius!" She called out after him as he retreated. He stopped at the entrance to the alley, looking back at her.

She was leaning against the wall, one foot propped up against it, arms crossed over her chest, hair delightfully tousled. She almost laughed when she saw him curse under his breath. Clearly he wanted nothing more than to continue what they were doing before. Lily bit her lip, and slowly released it from between her teeth in a seductive manner.

"Fuck," she heard him swear before he turned away and walked away.

She was right. Today had been a good day.

Across the way, a certain raven haired boy was stifling his laughter from under the invisibility cloak he'd gotten from James last year-before they used to trade it off, but he thought Albus may need it more than him. _Oh that was better than I expected, Scorpius's face when he left the alley was priceless. I'm looking forward to this evening for sure. This is going to be absolutely brilliant._ Albus grinned wildly, he knew what a spitfire his sister was, he also knew how cunning she could be to get what she wanted. Albus tipped his head to the sky, it was gently snowing again. It was funny how whenever he saw the snow he pictured Scorpius.

Albus carefully removed the cloak when no one was looking and started towards Hogsmeade where Scorpius was headed, tucking the cloak into his coat. He whistled happily as he walked with a bounce in his step, he loved when things went according to plan.

* * *

 **This one is most likely going to have a part 2 for sure since so many people on tumblr requested more. I think you've had enough of me for one day/night. Please let me know what you think :)**

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	11. Dead Bodies (Dramione)

**Again I got a few tumblr prompts and it seems like me posting new chapters on here in pairs has become a slight trend.**

 **I'm so glad everyone seemed to like the November chapter (chapter 9) which was a Dramione. Which coincidentally both of these drabbles/ shorts are also Dramione.**

 **This one was from a Prompt that went, "You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen."**

 **This one is a bit darker, and a tad graphic, so please keep that in mind.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line is mine.**

* * *

Again. It kept happening and it really wasn't good for his hardwood floors, his _light_ hardwood floors. His expensive hardwood floors. It didn't matter that he could easily clean it up, with a flick of his wand, but blood stains lingered, and lingered something terrible-never quite going away.

"Granger!" Draco called out, leaning against the counter on the far side of the kitchen, facing the door that led to the rest of the house.

When he didn't hear a response he rolled his eyes dramatically, it just wasn't polite to leave other people's kitchens in such disarray. He tried once more, "Granger!"

"Coming!" He heard the muted reply, which meant she was probably in the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom she insisted a few days ago. He wasn't quite ready to admit that it was theirs-she did spend practically every night in it. Some nights she slept in there when he was out, and he came back in the morning, he would find her gracelessly spread across his King sized bed. Wild curls, mouth slightly agape, as she smiled in her sleep.

"Yes, love?" Hermione smiled sweetly when she entered the kitchen, pursing her lips when she followed the finger he was pointing at the pile of bodies strewn across his kitchen floor.

"You need to stop leaving bodies in my kitchen. Their blood stains the wood," Draco drawled, crossing his arms back over his chest when she made her way over to him, elbows bent, playing with her fingers, hips swinging. She was wearing emerald green robes that cut deeply at the front, ending just above her belly button, and left her back exposed, with short sleeves and slits halfway up her thighs on either side. Of course she was barefoot, as she almost always was these days. He knew her wand was secured in the holster around her right thigh.

"No. You can't just bat those pretty eyelashes at me, looking at me with those doleful eyes and expect me to forget all about it," Draco grumbled, glaring at the caramel skinned woman who was now in front of him-having stepped over the bodies, the bottoms of her feet covered in blood-and was running her hands up and down his chest, biting her lip.

"Awwww, Malfoy," Hermione cooed, left hand sliding upwards until her fingers were tangled in his platinum blonde locks. "Upset that the Death Eater scum is staining up his nice, pretty floor," Hermione stuck out her bottom lip, nodding sadly at him.

"Fuck you, Granger," Draco snarled, "and clean up your damn mess."

"I know you want to, you could fuck me anywhere in the house...well you could again," Hermione said pensively, as if trying to think of where they had and hadn't had sex in the house.

Draco groaned, "clean up the mess and then I'll fuck you wherever you want for being a good girl and cleaning up after herself," Draco promised, hands moving to grasp her face, her eyes widened in glee and she smirked.

"As you wish, love," Hermione reached down and smoothly slid her wand from it's holster, her other arm wrapping around his neck. She lazily waved her wand and muttered something under her breath, the bodies vanished and then she scourgified the floor. Draco's brow twitched when he noticed that there was no trace of blood left. _Fucking show off._

"You promised to fuck me wherever you wanted," Hermione said innocently, putting her wand back and then she jumped upwards, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, the heels of her feet digging into the back of his thighs to keep herself upright.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, and he thought about how they had gotten here. Potter had defeated the Dark Lord, and the Death Eaters and his other followers that didn't give up had fled.

He had defected during the War and had been a spy for the Order, of course they decided that goody two shoes Granger would be his contact. They had formed an...understanding of sorts at the time. It wasn't until after the war that they let feelings be involved.

Hermione was broken however when her childhood friend Ron Weasley was attacked from behind in Diagon Alley a few months after it was all over. Draco remembered distinctly being the only one who was able to get near her, she had been the one the Death Eater had been aiming for-Ron had thrown himself in front of the severing hex that landed in the middle of his chest. She had thrown wards up around the two of them after. She cradled her best friend's body in her arms, angry tears streaming down her face as she rocked him back and forth, the hex had been poorly executed, so Ronald had a deep gash as opposed to being completely cut in half. Hermione yelled spell after spell as Ron choked on his own blood, but nothing had worked. She let out a single, strangled broken cry that didn't sound human.

When Draco arrived, she looked up at him, body covered in her friend's blood, her nice white sundress ruined forever. Big brown eyes looked almost dead, but she let out a half crazed laugh, "I'm going to kill them all. Every. _Single_. Last. One. Of. Them," she promised darkly.

Harry had tried to talk her out of her plan, not daring to speak of it with anyone, not even Ginny-no one knew that he had known about any of it prior to the first death. Which is how Auror Potter had to watch as body after body was left outside the Ministry by an unknown person or persons.

He pretended he didn't recognise the familiar cursive scrawl on the notes that were tacked onto the dismembered and disfigured bodies. _"Sorry they aren't exactly recognisable, but their name is…you're welcome."_

Draco had bought a cottage out in the country, originally for him to get away from everything else, but then Hermione had started leaving a trail of bodies everywhere and she needed somewhere to stay most nights with someone who wouldn't question why she was covered in blood-cause he'd known from the start.

She still went to Sunday dinners at the Burrow, socialising and smiling with the rest of the Weasleys. Rubbing Ginny's swollen belly and being delighted when the redhead announced that she was to be the Godmother. Harry and her pretended they didn't know what they did, they were still like siblings, as long as they pretended.

"Guess what, Draco?" Hermione said giddily.

"What, love?" Draco quirked a brow, turning around so she was seated on the countertop, his hands on her hips.

"That was the rest of them…" she leaned forward and whispered softly in his ear. "I killed them all."

"Then I think you deserve to be rewarded for that," Draco smirked crookedly at her.

"I want you to fuck me on the dining room table," she said eagerly, grasping his face roughly, claiming his mouth hard and fast.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review :)**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	12. Apologise (Dramione)

**Helloooo again. This chapter is most definitely nsfw, and suggestive and sexual etc. So if you don't want to read that, then you should skip this one.**

 **I mainly changed the rating on this story from T to M after November, but if I hadn't then I definitely would for this one or the previous one. Either way, have at the Dramione my pretties.**

 **Someone had requested a part two of this, so it appears I have a couple part two's I need to embark on in the future XD**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the story line belongs to me.**

* * *

"Apologise."

"I refuse to on the grounds that I was right."

" _Apologise."_

"It's fucking Ginny...she's a good sport, hell she makes worse jokes than that on a daily basis, much more crude," Draco threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "She's married to Nott. You remember Teddy, my best mate? Absolute wanker, somewhat charming, foul mouth?"

"Your joke was inappropriate and you need to apologise next time you see her," Hermione threw a glance at him over her shoulder, narrowed eyes.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek accidentally as he watched her walk away from him. Hips swaying, wearing _his_ old Quidditch jersey with his name in faded old letters across the back, a lacy thong and heaven help him stockings; not to mention the five inch black stilettos she had on her dainty little feet.

An image of her legs spread open for him, every inch of her exposed, and those _accursed_ heels still on her feet almost broke his resolve. Almost.

"I'm not apologising, it's ludicrous and a preposterous demand," Draco scowled, striding quickly to catch up to her as she rounded the corner.

Their house wasn't as big as Malfoy Manor-he had burned that to the ground the moment he could, much to his parent's distaste, which he had rolled his eyes at since they immediately went to live in their château in France after the war-but it was still quite large, but despite that, he knew exactly where she was going.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!" Draco hissed as he sped up, a feet few between them now. _Clip, clop, clip, clop,_ went her bloody heels as she walked across their hardwood floors.

The brunette dutifully ignored him, reaching back to adjust the back of her shirt so it bunched up just above her arse. Draco almost let out a whimper of frustration, but somehow he managed to compose himself at the last moment. She was _not_ going to win this petty argument if it was the last thing he did.

Hermione halted in her tracks abruptly, gracefully spinning on her heels. A mischievous look in her eye, and her entire being radiated triumph as she slowly approached him, a sweet, deceivingly innocent smile on her face.

"I'm not apologising," Draco reaffirmed once more, his Adam's apple bobbing jerkily, he knew that look, but he wasn't going down without one hell of a fight.

Hermione reached him, and then grabbed a fistful of his button down shirt, lightly tugging him down towards her, Draco resisted the urge to tug her into him and take her right then and there. She raised her lips to the shell of his ear, and in a seductively low voice said, "if you apologise, I'll let you fuck me in my arse."

Sufficient to say, Ginny Nott was offered his sincere apologies for the crass joke he made the last time he saw her. Ginny merely raised a knowing eyebrow and said in a teasing voice, pinching his cheek, "now what _dirty_ little thing did Mione let you do for this brilliant spectacle to occur?"

* * *

 **The part two is meant to have the roles reversed, which should be fun!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review and let me know what you thought :)**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	13. Into You (GinnyxSirius)

**HELLO!**

 **So I'm updating my Drabbles series with prompts/drabbles that I wrote on tumblr, so I should be posting two to three new chapters.**

 **Warning: This one is very, _very_ smutty. Very much so. It was inspired by Ariana Grande's song "Into You".**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **I may re-organise this story soon so that all the Dramione Drabbles are together and take the other ones out and put them in a separate space. Just letting everyone know in advance, I've been thinking about it for a while.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line belongs to me.**

* * *

 _A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_

 _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_

 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

 _Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_

 _A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it_

 _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_

 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah._

* * *

Forbidden. Ginevra Molly Weasley was forbidden.

Why then, was she in his bed, panting his name, her lips moving against the side of his neck, her teeth biting down hard as she rode him. Sirius wanted to make a Quidditch related joke, but decided it was probably not appropriate given the circumstances.

"Fuck," Sirius said, as he felt Ginny's inner walls clenching around his cock.

"That's my line," she growled lowly, sloppily kissing up the side of his neck, pausing just under his jaw. She slowly licked at the side of his neck, her tongue a tad rough against his skin.

There was a slight sheen of sweat glistened and costing their bodies, and Sirius hissed when Ginny bumped her nose against his jaw before nipping at it lightly.

Ginny giggled happily at his reaction, her grip tightening on his locks when he moved his hips up-fast and hard-to meet hers, a loud moan falling from her parted lips, her head falling backwards.

"Fuck. Sirius. Right there. Right there," Ginny's chin lowered, and her forehead fell against his; her dark chocolate eyes staring into his grey ones, having melted into a pool of silver. A drop of sweat ran from under his neck, travelling downwards, dipping into his bellybutton before stopping where their bodies met.

"Say the magic word," Sirius purred, nudging her face to the side with his nose, his mouth latching onto cheek, suckling softly before he placed a messy kiss on it.

He heard Ginny grunt in disapproval, and he squeezed her hip-hard-his fingers digging into her soft, freckled skin.

"No," Ginny breathed, her brow drawn together as she moved up and down, faster and he could tell she was getting close. Damn it all if he wasn't making sure that she came first.

Toying with fire. That's what being with Ginny was. Dancing with the flames, entranced by their beauty and the danger they represented. Fire could create or destroy. The small tongues of flame played with him, drawing him in. Before he even knew what had happened.

Sirius moved his other hand between them, and he placed it on her lower abdomen.

"Say it," Sirius said again, and Ginny angled her face to flare at him, painfully tugging at his raven locks before snarling out, "please."

"That's all you had to say sweetheart," Sirius grinned as he shifted his face so that his lips grazed hers, he heard her hiss, and then his hand moved forward and his middle finger firmly moved in circles against her swollen clit.

" _Siri-"_ Ginny started before Sirius surged forward, swallowing the rest of his name as his lips moved over hers. Her calloused hands released his hair, instead moving to roughly grab his face, scraping against the slight scruff there; her short fingernails digging into his cheeks.

Sirius thrust his hips up faster now, smiling as he felt Ginny's thighs tremble and quiver on top of his. She was so _fucking_ tight as she clenched down around him. Sirius bucked once more and groaned loudly into Ginny's mouth as he came.

"Fuck," Ginny panted when their kiss broke.

"You have such a way with words," Sirius drawled, breathing heavily. Wrapping his arms around her lower back before falling onto his back, pulling her down with him.

"You know…I think I may just love you, Sirius Black," Ginny said after a few minutes, her short fingers tracing a pattern on his chest in front of her; her damp, ear length hair clinging to the sweat on the part of his chest her head was laying on.

"Pet. You're one of the best fucking things that's ever happened to me," Sirius said honestly, raising his head to kiss the top of her head. Saying I love you had never been something that came naturally to him, but he imagined that she knew regardless.

Ginny didn't say anything else, she merely turned her face enough so she could press a chaste kiss to his skin, moments later he felt the girl's weight sag against him, and soft snores followed not even a breath's length later.

Forbidden. Ginevra Molly Weasley was forbidden, but damn it all if he didn't love her all the same.


	14. What Are You Supposed to do With This?

**This drabble is from a writing challenge I did with some of my lovelies, we all posted ours on tumblr, and it was a lot of fun. Which reminds me that I have a writing challenge to finish up.**

 **This one is a Jilypad (James Potter/Lily Evans/Sirius Black).**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **The requirements were as follows:**

 **Genre- fluff**

 **Setting- store**  
 **Couple is shopping for an item (grocery, clothing, whatever)**  
 **Use sentence- "What are you supposed to do with /this/?"**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line belongs to me.**

* * *

All she wanted was a nice, peaceful beach day. Was that really so much to ask.

The loud rough housing behind her answered her question. She had tuned them out the moment they had entered the store. She peeked over her shoulder and saw Sirius and James's arms linked, loudly having a _heated discussion_ as they oft liked to call it. She called it incessant bickering.

One moment they were poking and prodding at each other until one of them angrily shoved the other. A split second after that, they were kissing and making up. It was a crucial part of her everyday life. It happened at least once a day. It did however keep her on her toes.

She mentally berated herself for forgetting the sunblock, she should have checked yesterday morning before she left the house and then she could have picked some up on the way home. _Alone._

Shopping at the store with Sirius and James was like carting around two small children, since they were both not used to Muggle items, everything and anything was fascinating to them.

Which is why they split up the chores the way they did, Lily shopped and got all of their necessities for around the house, James did most of the cleaning, and then Sirius cooked all their meals and did the laundry.

Lily frowned when the footsteps behind her ceased, even if she was ignoring them, she was acutely aware of their presence at all times. "Boys?" Lily called as she turned around.

"Hey, Evans," James said loudly. Rolling her eyes Lily swivelled around, hands crossed over her chest, feeling her bag hit against her hip with every step she took.

They were in one of the wider aisles, and for a Saturday morning the store was fairly empty; the boys were in front of section of toy cars in plastic packaging.

"What are you supposed to do with these?" James asked curiously, he had picked up a navy blue one and was turning the packaging over in his hands, scrutinising every inch of it as if it was a puzzle to be solved.

"Potter…" Lily sighed, trust her boys to get distracted by toy cars, muggle or wizard, it turns out that something about cars just seemed to draw most men in.

"Yes, Evans," James halted his examination, carefully placing the toy car back where it came from.

"Let's go get the sunblock so that we can go to the beach, please," Lily pleaded. Sirius's eyes lit up, and she didn't like the twinkle in his eyes when he said, "I agree, Prongs. Let's hurry and find the coconut smelling cream that she insists we wear whenever we go to the beach on sunny days."

Lily narrowed her eyes at how eager and compliant he was already, even moreso when he laced his hand through her, throwing his other arm around James's shoulders and began walking in the direction she had been heading in. "You lead the way, sweetheart."

Lily turned her suspicious gaze away from the grey eyed man, and walked to the end of the aisle with them.

Lily dutifully ignored the blatant judgemental looks they often got when they went out into public, of course Sirius revelled in it, loving to make the little old ladies gasp in horror, clearly feeling scandalised-their hands against their breast bones. James for the most part didn't pay them much mind, but blushed furiously whenever Sirius pinched his bum in public.

In the Wizarding world they got funny looks too, but it wasn't as strange as one would think, their relationship. Pandora once told Lily that some people were lucky to find their soulmates in their lifetimes, Lily had been remarkably lucky to find both of hers. The pale haired woman had tilted her head and smiled, silvery blue eyes sparkling with knowledge and wisdom.

An hour later they had purchased the sunblock-SPF 45-and made their way to the beach. They had ducked behind the store, where no one could see them, and then James side-along apparated the three of them onto the beach.

James whistled when he saw that there was no one for miles, on such a lovely day too. Perhaps it was because this beach was terribly far from the rest of civilisation. James trained his eyes on his witch as she pulled her bag strap over her head and dropped it on the ground, following her fingertips as they grabbed ahold of bottom of her t-shirt. Biting his lip when she swiftly pulled it up over her head, her dark red hair swishing back down her back, pale, freckled skin on full display.

"She's not going to do it...is she?" Sirius whispered in James's ear and he shivered. A tingly feeling travelling down his spine, hissing lowly when Sirius grabbed his arse.

"Have sex with us on the beach?" James cocked any eyebrow… "definitely not," James chuckled lowly.

"You'd think dating the two of us would help with her modesty a little bit, but no. Even when we're completely alone-" Sirius gestured wildly with his hands on either side of him, emphasising that the beach was empty, "she refuses to have sex in public."

"Really, is that all you boys think about?" Lily said loudly, and both wizards froze. Slowly turning to see their witch with her hands on her hips, black triangle bikini contrasting greatly with her hair.

"No," James said quickly, raising his hands in surrender.

"Obviously," Sirius drawled, winking brazenly at Lily, whose eyes widened, but a bright smile flooded her face moments later.

"Well-" Lily was cut off by a large boom, and she jumped into the air with a squeak. James and Sirius both rushing to her side, wands drawn.

Confused when they saw they were still alone, they began to scratch their heads until understanding dawned on all their faces.

"Thunder," they chorused.

"It's going to rain," Lily pouted, and sure enough a few minutes later it was pouring, the cold water hitting their skin sharply.

They hurriedly gathered their clothes, bags, and other items, Lily forgot her slippers in her haste, and merely cursed lowly under her breath when they found cover under a large tree that was farther up the beach.

"It looks like a storm is brewing," James shouted as the wind picked up, tossing sand in their direction, leaves and twigs blowing about in the powerful gust that seemed to have formed.

"Let's go home!" Lily shouted back, grabbing Sirius and James's hands. Not hesitating a moment more before disapparating.

"Well that was fun," Sirius said sardonically as they landed in their bedroom, dripping wet, the water running off of their bodies and creating a pool around their feet.

"Careful, you don't want to get sand everywhere," Lily warned them as her boys began to walk towards the master bathroom.

"Yes dear," they chimed cheerfully, and she carefully put her things in a pile on the ground next to her. They were going to need to mop in here or use magic to clean up later.

Lily pushed her drenched locks out of her face, coughing as she removed a piece of hair from the corner of her mouth.

"Babe."

At the sound Lily looked up and saw James and Sirius's heads both poking out of the bathroom, and she could see their bare chests glistening with water droplets.

"You coming?"

"If you both do your jobs right then I should," Lily winked as she headed towards them, both of her wizards grinning deviously.

"Trust me darling, I aim to please," Sirius smirked.

Sometimes they could be a downright pain in her arse, but at the end of the day, she still loved them.

* * *

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	15. They Didn't Like Dogs (Wolfstar)

**This one was a Wolfstar prompt, I still have another in my inbox that I have to write, but that one is going to be more sad I think, and the muse hasn't fussied writing it yet.**

 **The Prompt was a dialogue prompt: "They didn't like dogs, it wasn't going to work out."**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **I also posted two stand alone pieces recently. It didn't feel right putting them in here. 'Nott in the Moonlight' which is a Remus/Theo and not at all what you're thinking, or at least I don't think you're thinking it. The second one is 'Redamancy' which was apart of another writing challenge I did with my lovelies; it's a George/Luna, and both of these stand alone pieces are quite sad, or at least they're full of feelings. So just keep that in mind if you decide to read them. If you wish to donate your tears please leave them in the designated jars, they have colourful labels and everything.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com (where I post pretty much anything, but mainly HP things, updates for when I post things or if there's something going on, just general news and the such like. Also you shall see me sobbing over rare pairs and the posts that are designed to tear your heart out. You can come say hi if you want!)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the story line belongs to me.**

* * *

The sound of his finger tapping against the dark-stained wooden surface of the kitchen surface was echoing through the room, his tooth momentarily caught on the chapped skin of his lips. Nervously his tongue darted out of his mouth and swiped across his bottom lip.

 _He's been gone for a while this time...which means his date might actually be going well,_ Remus thought bitterly, his eyes locked on the Grandfather clock sitting neatly in the corner of the room. Watching as the hands of the clock inched around the clock face, time seemed to drag on, and he couldn't tune out the sound of the gears moving in the clock, or the small ticking sound as the clock hands moved.

Remus _knew_ he should have told Sirius how he felt before the animagus had left that evening.

 _"I've got a good feeling about tonight, Moony, hopefully I'll be able to find someone who isn't an asshole, and is somewhat decent...and of course they have to like dogs," Sirius chuckled to himself, briefly hugging Remus before he turned on his heel to leave, whistling a pleasant tune as he disappeared through the doorway._

 _Remus had listened, hearing the tune just as clearly as he was right beside him, all the way until the front door had clicked softly behind him, and as he descended the stairs from the front of Grimmauld Place until his feet hit the pavement._

"I really hope it isn't going well," Remus groaned, his head falling onto the table, his hands fisting into his sandy blonde hair. _I'm a bloody idiot._

* * *

 _Meow_ , another one of the infernal beasts purred before hissing at him and jumping off of the arm of his chair and landing a few feet away on the beige carpet.

 _How did I end up here?_ Sirius wondered to himself. In this pink, _very_ pink living room, the wallpaper was peeling at the corners, but the vibrant, gaudy pink pattern littering the wall drew your attention away from that, the lampshade on the table beside him was magenta, the base of the lamp, fat and round-a coppery colour. Even the furniture was a dusty, light pink, with dark pink pillows and an embroidered pillow was staring at him from across the room on the other armchair, saying, _cats for life._

All of the pink was frankly making him a tad nauseous, and from what he'd seen when he'd been in the entrance way, the rest of the house was pretty much the same.

The girl had been pretty enough, he supposed. Sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes, she had a nice smile, legs for miles and a supple arse he wanted to sink his teeth into, and it helped that she could keep a decent conversation. She was definitely more appealing than the other people in the small muggle bar he had gone to. So when she asked him round to hers, he had only hesitated briefly.

What she had failed to mention was that she was an avid cat person, borderline obsession. After they arrived she had taken off her plum knit scarf, and white jumper and underneath had been a printed shirt with a doodle of a cat strewn across the front surrounded by a heart. That should have been his first indication that something was amiss.

Now he was trying to think of a proper excuse, as about a million of cats of all different kinds of breeds, shapes and sizes stalked, crawled and lazed about the living room. All staying far away from him. Perhaps they could sense his displeasure, or perhaps they could smell the distinct scent of _dog_ on him.

She came back, her hands shaking a little bit-balancing a cup of tea for herself-and it almost made Sirius regret that he was about to run out on the poor girl. She was closer to Tonks age than his, she would bounce back fast.

Find someone more attuned-Sirius glanced at the cat on the floor, sitting on its' haunches, licking its' front paw and glaring at him-to her tastes.

"I'm really sorry, love," Sirius said, he really was, "but I've got to go. I've got a sad pup at home to attend to. I forgot that he has to go out to go to the bathroom."

The girl's face-Marie-screwed up in a disgusted grimace, which she quickly covered up. "Oh...you have a dog...they're...interesting creatures."

 _Yea. No, definitely wouldn't have worked out,_ Sirius thought as he walked past her, rolling his eyes when he was out of sight. _I suppose I'll get back home, Moony should be asleep by now._

* * *

Sleeping was simply not an option.

He had tried for a miserable hour before he decided to go downstairs and sneak a bit of chocolate; when he reached the kitchen he heard footsteps out the front door. _One_ set of footsteps.

 _At least he didn't bring them here,_ Remus thought wryly, opening the icebox, feeling the cold air against his hand as he bent over and riffled through it until he found the slab of chocolate that he had been searching for.

Standing up, he kicked it shut with his foot, carefully resting the wrapped chocolate on the counter. Light footsteps were heading his way.

Then he appeared, looking almost the same as when he left, Remus quickly scanned him, subtlety sniffing the air. The smell of sex was absent, which caused Remus to frown. It was just Sirius's musky cologne and his natural scent of cinnamon and leather.

"Had a good time?" Remus asked lightly, his slender fingers deftly pulling back the wrapping, hearing the Polypropylene crinkle.

"They don't like dogs. It wasn't going to work out," Sirius shrugged, striding over to Remus's side, shoulder length raven hair pulled back into a low bun.

"Shame," Remus hummed, breaking off a piece of chocolate with a satisfying snap, he raised it to his mouth, and at the last moment he heard movement, and plopped into his mouth before Sirius's hand bumped into his wrist.

"My chocolate," Remus said, chewing his chocolate, smiling as the slightly bitter taste of the dark chocolate melted in his mouth.

"Prat," Sirius narrowed his eyes at Remus, "you've always been like this. Since school. Refusing to share your ruddy chocolate."

Remus's only response was a broad smile, and to break off another piece.

Sirius dove for the packet, but Remus's reflexes were faster. It was one of the benefits of being a Werewolf, though the majority of the time, benefits and Werewolf were never strung together in the same sentence.

Sirius fell against Remus, and then before they knew it they were both struggling, squirming and shoving at each other. Remus attempting to keep the chocolate out of Sirius's reach, and Sirius trying to get it.

In a split second it all changed. A brief moment. Sirius's lips accidentally brushed against Remus's and they both froze. Both panting heavily, and Remus could barely focus on Sirius's grey eyes, whose pupils were dilating, the grey melting into a molten pool of metal.

Their breath was tangling together, and not knowing where the courage came from, Remus met Sirius's lips again when the other man moved forward.

Cinnamon and leather was engulfing his senses, it was all he could smell, as the chocolate packet slipped from his fingers onto the counter beside him; clattering onto the hard surface, and breaking into large chunks.

Sirius's soft lips moved across his chapped ones, and every nerve felt alive, on fire. Kissing Sirius felt like toying with fire.

When they both pulled away, Sirius smiled, his fingers grasping at Remus's oversized black jumper, "I think I've been looking for a date in the wrong place."

Remus merely smiled, shaking his head slightly before he ducked back in, hands moving to hold Sirius's face. _Finally._

* * *

 **Love you,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


End file.
